1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the cleaning and treatment of drain systems and more particularly to a process for automatically and periodically flushing and supplying an active liquid culture to such systems for liquifying and digesting the fats, grease and other contaminants which clog drain systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, complex proteins, cellulose, starch, fats, grease and other contaminants can cause drain clogging problems, and this problem is particularly acute in the food preparation business. Due to the large quantities of oils, fats, starch and grease, which are used in the preparation of food, or are a by-product of the preparation, restaurants and other food preparation establishments provide what are referred to as grease traps at the input points to the septic systems in the food preparation areas. Grease traps are used to collect the oils, fats, grease and other contaminants to prevent them from entering septic systems and impairing the operation of the septic systems.
The grease, oils, fats and other contaminants which find their way into the grease traps of food preparation establishments tend to solidify and clog the grease traps. For this reason, bioactive liquid cultures have been devised to liquify and digest these contaminants to prevent or at least reduce the occurrence of grease trap clogging problems. The problem with this is that the bioactive liquid cultures must be injected into the grease traps at regular intervals, and as with any routine, and unpleasant chore, it is often overlooked and in some cases simply ignored. For this reason, many food preparation establishments have drain clogging problems from time to time which are expensive to overcome and disruptive of business. Some establishments retain the services of grease trap cleaning and maintenance companies which take care of this problem by injecting the liquid cultures into the grease traps on a routine basis and cleaning the drain system when and if needed. However, the services of such companies are expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful automatic drain system treatment process which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.